


Note for you

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Radio, Break Up, Clubbing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Friendship, Omegle, Radio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter are your hosts every day at four in the radio show 'Note for you'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stood up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mads_Hugh_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mads_Hugh_Lover/gifts).



> based on [ this prompt](https://twitter.com/bittenbyspidey/status/655765215808757764)

The heavy rain outside didn’t bother anyone as it was warm in the building and in a room without any windows you don’t notice the bad weather. It was Thursday afternoon, right before four o’clock and the show was about to begin.

The ‘Note for you’ show in the radio that Will worked for (for the last five months) was rapidly gaining popularity, especially with already two celebrities calling in and asking to play a song for a friend.

Will graduated from the university as a promising journalist but the paper he wanted to work for was suddenly entangled in a nationwide affair so he decided to find a job someplace else. He’s written a few articles as a freelancer and then it turned out a radio was looking for young creative and eloquent people so Will applied. Not a weeks passed and he was introducing the audience to the latest hits.

Then a co-host from the ‘Note for you’ resigned from his position to climb the ladder and, seeing Will’s enthusiasm and general friendliness, the director of the radio decided to assign the man to the show.

Will met with Hannibal Lecter, the other host, and they immediately hit it off. Hannibal was about five years older than Will and he had a different taste in music but he was eager to listen to whatever Will recommended him.

As Will started working on the show, more calls started to come in because the audience knew the man already and enjoyed his voice. Most of the callers were women who asked for romantic songs and Will was happy to comply. He and Hannibal answered the calls and played the songs the callers demanded. In short breaks between the songs they talked about the recent events or joked on air and the audience were witnessing a friendship in bloom.

One Thursday rainy afternoon Will came all wet to work and as he was trying to dry at least a little his shirt in the men’s room, Hannibal walked in.

“Whoa! What happened?”

“When I was leaving the apartment it was beautiful outside so I decided to take a bus and I even got off one stop too early so that I could walk here. Then it started pouring and here I am, completely wet.”

Hannibal grimaced and murmured something like ‘bummer’.

“I have a spare t-shirt in my bag. It’s creased but at least it’s dry. Want to borrow it?”

“Um… yeah, sure. Thanks.”

Lecter brought a tee and didn’t leave the room as Will changed. They were two adult men, they knew how a man’s body looked like and Will didn’t mind. He actually started talking about a gig that night, that he was going to attend but his sister, Beverly, stood him up.

“She knew about this gig for a month and yet she decided to accept an invitation to a party at some guy’s place.”

“Can’t really blame her, can you?” Hannibal said with a smirk.

“I hope he’s at least handsome and worth it.”

“When does the gig start exactly?”

“Eight. I mean it’s a new band, there’s bound to be a delay.”

“It’s in the city?”

“Yeah. The ‘No name’ club. The man who plays the guitar is or rather was my friend, so he invited me. He knows I work in a radio and was probably hoping I’d recommend his band.”

Will rolled his eyes and Hannibal chuckled.

“Well, maybe they will turn out to be the next The Beatles or something.” Lecter teased.

“Or the next boys band that makes shitty music and all the girls swoon.”

Will groaned and they left the bathroom. The studio they were working in was small and cosy. They were sitting opposite each other, by a wooden desk with all the equipment on it. Will sat in his chair and felt the grey t-shirt caress his smooth chest as he shifted. It smelled like Hannibal and… something else, something he couldn’t identify.

Exactly at four, Hannibal welcomed everyone who was listening and Will seduced people with his voice, asking for calls. They didn’t have to wait long, as several women were already waiting on the line.

The first song was played and during the first break Will told the story of how he got wet on air.

“Okay, so this song is from a lovely Amanda for her friend Elsa. Zella Day – Sacrifice, and we’ll hear from you again in three minutes.” Will announced and looked at Hannibal, who was typing something on his laptop with a frown on his face.

“Everything all right?”

“Actually no. It seems we were both stood up this evening.”

“That sucks. I guess this is the bad day of the week.”

“When will be the fantastic day of the week?” Hannibal teased and moved his laptop aside. “Look, I don’t have any plans for tonight anymore and you have a vacancy for a date tonight so can I go with you?”

“At the gig?”

“Yeah. I mean I love music, too. Um, unless you’d rather go alone or have someone else to invite instead. Although, it may be difficult to find someone now, as-”

“Sure. You can come.” Will interrupts and Hannibal winks at him playfully.

“Great. I need some entertainment.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The club was not very far from Will’s apartment so he went there on foot. He put on his new denim shirt and black trousers, which were fairly tight and emphasised his buttocks. When he got at the club, Hannibal was waiting for him, typing something on his phone.

Lecter looked tense and when Will approached him to say hi, he was actually trembling.

“You okay?”

“Not really.” Hannibal groaned and looked around. “But I honestly I just need to unwind.”

“You’re sure? We can go somewhere else and talk if you want.”

Hannibal frowned slightly and then sighed.

“Let’s go inside.” Lecter said and lead them into the building.

It was already full of people, most of them Will’s age or younger. There was a pretty large group of teenagers and Will smirked.

“The fangirls.” He turned to Hannibal and rolled his eyes.

They approached the bar and asked for shots, just to warm up before the gig. Will looked at the stage, where the band was tuning the instruments and checking everything for the last time. Some people were sitting by the tables, some on the few couches by the wall, but most of the audience was already standing and chatting by the stage.

Hannibal groaned suddenly and took out his phone. He clicked something and the screen went black. Then the phone disappeared in the man’s pants.

“Avoiding is not always the best solution.” Will commented, slightly hesitantly because he hated being nosy and giving advice that no one had asked for.

Before Hannibal had the chance to open his mouth and respond, the leader of the band walked in and spoke to the microphone.

“Thank you all for coming out and I hope you’ll have a great time this evening.”

The first song began and people started dancing or singing by the stage. Hannibal ordered another round of shots and after he and Will had drank them, Lecter tilted his head and lead them closer to the stage.

Will spotted a few old friends who waved to him and he smiled at them. It was weird, he hadn’t seen them since college and now they acted like they were still in touch.

When Will turned to Hannibal, the man was eyeing a group of friends dancing next to him. There was no doubt he was the oldest person in the club, even though he was barely thirty.

A man was passing by them with hands holding beer and he accidently pushed Will onto Hannibal. He immediately apologised but Will didn’t even hear that as he was pressed against the man’s chest.

“Sorry. I hate public places and such proximity. People will not hesitate to tread on you.”

“It’s all right.”

They danced for two more songs and then decided to go for another round of shots. By the break after an hour Will felt warm and slightly dizzy and Hannibal said he was going outside to have a smoke. Will nodded and stayed by the bar. The friend from the band approached him and they had a drink.

“Glad you came. Enjoying yourself so far?”

“Yeah. And I can see that people like what you do.”

“That’s the trick, isn’t it? To do what you love and being paid for that.”

Will chuckled and nodded. That was, indeed, the trick. But Will was happy to have figured that out somehow. He was working in a nice place with friendly people, generally content with his job.

“Came here alone?” The friend asked, looking around.

“No. I brought a friend. I was supposed to come with Bev but she couldn’t make it.”

“Siblings. I’m an only child and look how I ended up.” The comment made Will laugh and Hannibal must have heard it as he returned to his seat by the bar.

“Hannibal, this is Garrett, my friend from the band. Garrett, this is Hannibal, my co-worker.” Will introduced the men and after probably too long pause he added awkwardly “And a friend.”

The men shook hands and Hannibal offered a polite smile.

“I like your music. I don’t think I could join the army of fangirls but I appreciate what you do.” Lecter complimented.

“Thanks.” Garrett turned his head upon hearing his name, excused himself and left Will and Hannibal alone by the bar.

The men had another round of drinks and Will began worrying he’d start giggling any second. Alcohol had this effect on him – he’d either cry or laugh uncontrollably.

The band returned at the stage and resumed playing. They dedicated one song to ‘a pretty young lady in the corner’ and the last one to ‘everyone in love tonight’.

The last dedication made Hannibal grimace but Will was not sober enough to care anymore so he took Hannibal by the hand and lead them to the floor, to fit into the crowd.

They danced, fairly close to each other and Will could smell the cigarettes and a nice aftershave mixed with hundreds of others scents in the room.

The concert ended and some people left the club. It became more loose and Hannibal took Will to sit on the couch by the wall. They had a beer and talked about completely unimportant things. Hannibal seemed more relaxed than a few hours before and when they split after midnight, he thanked Will for a nice evening.


	2. Dumped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't check twice for mistakes so sorry if there are ones x__x  
> also, when Will is chatting with a stranger, 'Y' means You and 'S' means Stranger ;)  
> enjoy ^^

The weekends were always funny. Either Bev invited Will to a party at her friend’s or someone from work included Will in the circle of people labelled ‘cool to have drinks with’. Anyhow, Will tended to be hungover on Sundays or sometimes on Saturdays and that’s when he felt slightly lonely and miserable. His head hurt and his pride often did, too. At noon he ate breakfast and have an aspirin. Then he’d turn on his laptop and enter the one website he once heard of and discovered to be a great fun.

The Saturday after he met with Hannibal at the gig, Will needed to visit the website even more.

Will returned home after midnight on Friday and when he saw Hannibal at work, they behaved normal. His co-worker smiled at him and they talked but for Will something seemed different. He felt weird and when he got distracted on air Hannibal pinched his nose, which didn’t help and made Will even more confused.

On Saturday noon Will typed in the browser _omegle_ and pressed enter. There were no particular key words he used; he just hit ‘text’.

One, two, three seconds later the machinery found a random person who said ‘hi’. Will smiled at the screen and typed his greetings.

 **Stranger:** Looking for a friendly talk?

 **You:** Yes.  
Are you?

 **S:** Yes.  
Tell me…

 **Y:** Tell you what?

 **S:** Why do you look for a friend online? Here.

 **Y:** Actually, I’m looking for a piece of advice.

 **S:** From a complete stranger?

 **Y:** Willing to help me out?

 **S:** Yes.

Will frowned but then his expression softened. It couldn’t hurt – to talk to someone you’ve never met and probably never will. Someone who you don’t know and who doesn’t know you.

Will didn’t have to be completely honest and then again, he could be. No harm in that.

 **Y:** I have a friend, a very good friend. And I was thinking…  
I mean, I reeeeaaaaly like him  
but he’s a friend

 **S:** You want to ask him/her out?

 **Y:** Yes. Him

 **S:** Afraid he’ll say no?

 **Y:** I’m afraid he won’t treat it like a date.  
I mean we went out on a gig a couple of days ago and I know I didn’t say it was a date but it felt like it, a little  
and then he just acted like nothing happened

There was a moment of silence and Will thought the stranger was about to disconnect. There was no reply for a few minutes and when Will was about to disconnect the response came.

 **S:** Are you in love with him?

Will frowned at the screen and started wondering intensively on his answer. He couldn’t say he loved the man. At the moment it was more of a brotherly, a friendly type of love. But when he was having fun with Hannibal at the gig, he really felt this strange sting, like it was hitting him.

 **Y:** I don’t know  
It might be the beginning

Another moment of silence. Will reached for a cup of tea and stared at the screen.

 **Y:** What should I do? Should I leave it alone? Do you think I’m overreacting?  
Jesus, I haven’t had a boyfriend in over two years  
maybe that’s the problem  
maybe I’m being desperate

 **S:** Do you know if he’s got a girlfriend?

Will frowned at the question. Huh. They rarely talked about their love life.

 **Y:** no idea

 **S:** Will you tell me your name?

Will hit the keys forming his name but then stopped and thought about it.

 **Y:** There’s no need

 **S:** What are you going to do?

 **Y:** figure out if he’s got a girlfriend

 **S:** What if he does?

 **Y:** then nothing

 **S:** What if he doesn’t?  
Will you let me know how things went?

Will was about to ask how but then he spotted the person give him their address. The answer was yes. Why wouldn’t he? The person disconnected right after and Will was left alone with the plenty of thoughts and questions in his head.

Later in the evening Bev called Will and asked about the gig. Once again she apologised for not showing up but when Will said he went with Hannibal, she implied that maybe it was destined to go that way. Will snorted but remembered how it was nice to dance with the man and his hand involuntarily moved down to his zipper.

Bev asked whether Will thought of asking Hannibal out again but he denied and said they were just friends.

~~~~~~~~~~

On Monday Will showed up in a blue shirt he’d got for his last birthday from Bev. If anyone asked, he’d say it was an accident, that he didn’t mean to look so elegant and professional. Deep down, Will believed it may have to do with his attempt at making a good impression on his co-worker.

Graham took his seat in the booth they used to run the show from and waited for Hannibal. The man appeared ten minutes before four and looked bewildered. He sat opposite Will and looked around the booth.

“Something wrong?” Will asked and the man finally glanced at Will.

“I’m having the weirdest week ever.”

Will frowned and smiled warmly at Hannibal, who seemed to be confused and divided between looking happy and sad at the same time.

“Why? What happened?”

Hannibal looked at his watch and shook his head.

“Not enough time right now. We have a show to run, remember?”

Will chuckled and nodded. After the show, then.

The third caller was a woman who sounded very excited to get on the line and she asked for a song for Will. This made the two showrunners laugh softly but Will expressed his thanks.

“What song should I play, then, for myself?”

“Slave to love by Bryan Ferry. Pretty please.”

Will chuckled and after a second the music started playing. Hannibal frowned and then laughed out loud, which made Will raise his eyebrows.

“What is it?” Will asked.

“I’m having the weirdest week ever, have I already said that?”

“Yeah. What now?”

Hannibal smiled and shook his head.

“This is my favourite song. One of many but favourite no less.” Lecter explained and Will grinned and made a cute noise.

The dong ended and Will just felt this urge to share the new information with their listeners.

“So as I’ve just found out this is actually Hannibal’s favourite song I believe from now on, whenever there is no one to call us, I’ll be playing this song.”

Hannibal chuckled and then smiled warmly at Will, seemingly amused and honoured. There was something in his eyes that made Will look away for a moment, something too familiar to bear.

After the show was over the men stayed in their booth. Hannibal leaned on the desk and Will raised his eyebrows. He expected the co-worker to talk about why the week was so weird but instead Hannibal just looked at him and then his phone buzzed. Lecter groaned after checking his cell and his smile quickly faded. He put away the phone and sighed.

“Wanna go for a drink?” Lecter asked and Will simply nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~

It started raining just as they entered a small bar in the city centre. Hannibal led them to a table in the corner and they sat opposite each other. A pretty waitress came by their table and Hannibal ordered two beers, quickly glancing at Will to make sure it was a good decision. It was.

“I don’t know where I should even start.” Hannibal said and rubbed his neck. Will only waited for the words to spill, whatever it was going to be. “My boyfriend dumped me via email. Can you believe?”

Will’s mouth just hung open in astonishment. He shook his head slightly and waited for the rest of the story.

“And when we were at that gig he texted me that he’d been impulsive and maybe we should talk.”

“That’s a dick move.” Will comments.

“I know. I’ve been ignoring the following texts and I’m wondering what I should do. I mean, should I even talk to him after such a thing?”

Will supported his head on his hand and grimaced. He knew he needed to get rid of his stupid crush or he’d suffer greatly.

“Do you love him?” Graham asked and remembered these are the exact words the stranger on the Internet said to him.

Hannibal looked straight into Will’s eyes and wondered.

“I’m not sure. It’s been pretty odd lately and we fought more often. I guess I could have expected a break up but an email, really?”

“You need to figure out whether he’s worth your time.”

“I think I’ll meet with him. Talk to him. I mean I haven’t even offered him a proper expression of anger for the email.”

Will smiled and gulped the beer.

~~~~~~~~~~

Later in the evening Will was watching a movie on his laptop but he couldn’t really focus on the plot because he was considering whether or not to contact the stranger who gave him the email address. Will opened a new tab and opened his mailbox. He started typing and then read the message over and over.

Will explained that the object of his interest ‘had(?)’ a boyfriend and that it was complicated. He asked whether he should meddle. A sigh left his mouth as he hit the send button. _Whatever_.

A reply came pretty quickly and Will immediately opened the message.

_Give him some time. You don’t want to be a rebound boyfriend, do you? I hope he surprises you._

Will nodded gently. The stranger was right. He didn’t want mercy or a month of a workplace affair after which Hannibal would get back together with his boyfriend. If this was going to work, he wanted it to work properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i visited omegle some time ago and it's a fucked up site so i figured Will would have as much fun as i did ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Another week passed slowly as Will tried to assess whether he had any chances at seducing Hannibal unconsciously. The man didn’t mention his boyfriend during that time and he talked to Will like always. They laughed and Will made sure to play Lecter’s favourite song at least once every day.

After a week Hannibal casually mentioned he had to attend a wedding next Saturday and due to the recent break up he was wondering what to do. He asked Will whether he should go alone or not go at all. Graham’s body felt warm at the thought of going with Hannibal but no such proposition was made so he pretended to think about the situation from a different angle.

“I think you should go. Who knows, maybe you’ll meet someone there.”

“I don’t think so. And besides… I’m not interested.”

Will frowned and then came up with a pretty stupid idea.

“I could ask my sister to go with you, would you like that?”

Hannibal seemed to think intensively about the suggestion but finally he refused.

“I barely know her. Actually, I don’t know her at all.”

They left the building and Hannibal looked at Will as if considering something.

“You wouldn’t…?”

Graham frowned, not comprehending and then raised his eyebrows.

“Me? You want, um, _me_ to go with you?”

“Unless you have other plans or simply don’t want to go. There’s no pressure.”

“No, I, uh, I’d love to go. I don’t have any plans and I’m in need of entertainment.”

Hannibal smiled and nodded. He promised to tell him all the details soon and they split.

Will returned home all smiling and happy and almost slapped himself for being so hopeful. _Idiot._ It was just an invitation to a wedding because Hannibal had no one else to go with him. And he considered Will a friend.

Graham couldn’t resist opening the wardrobe and already looking for a proper attire. He had a couple of ties, his usual white shirt he wore for only special occasions. The navy blue suit he last put on for his graduation. The set had to do.

Will turned on his laptop and typed in a message to the stranger. Couldn’t hurt. He told the person about the invitation and expressed his hopes for a nice evening. Maybe the stranger didn’t care but he decided he’d send the message anyway. The reply came when he was in the shower.

_You’d better wear something stunning, then._

Will looked at the suit hanging on the wardrobe door and tilted his head. This really had to do.

~~~~~~~~~~

Till the day of the wedding Will tried to act normal. He pretended not to be elated about the whole situation and talked to Hannibal like to a friend. One evening they went with Brian and Jimmy for drinks and it looked a bit like a double date since Jimmy seemed to be more interested in Brian’s stories and Will in Hannibal’s.

Graham told Bev about his plans for the Saturday and got an amused glance.

“Uh huh. So he invited you to a wedding.”

“Yes. I intend to have fun.”

“Well, don’t party too hard because it would be awkward if you ruined someone’s wedding.”

“Bev.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… you like Hannibal. Are you sure you won’t do anything stupid when you’re drunk?” Bev asked with a grin. She definitely counted on Will doing something _stupid_.

“I’m not going to drink so much. I only want to have a nice evening. Dance a little, talk…”

“With Hannibal.”

“Yes.”

“All right. Have fun.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“They shouldn’t really pay attention to us. I’m only a cousin and we’re not that close.” Hannibal explained as he drove to the church. Lecter picked Will up at half past four and they had half an hour to get there.

The weather was nice; it was warm and sunny. Will hoped he wouldn’t sweat under the jacket.

When they parked near the church, Will started trembling. He didn’t know anyone here, apart from Hannibal and then there was the issue of them – the two man – showing up at the wedding. People might talk. Were they a couple? Was there another wedding ahead? Who even is this man in an iron steel suit next to Hannibal?

Will got out of the car and followed Hannibal inside the church. They took their seats in a third row, close enough for Will to see the ceremony. One could call that a mistake as during the vows Hannibal noticed Will was on the verge of tears.

The ceremony was kept fairly short but everyone was extremely emotional nonetheless.

After the newly-wed couple left the church, everyone drove to the venue when the reception was going to take place. There, the guests handed their gifts to the couple and everyone was seated.

The reception was held in a beautiful building with a huge ballroom. There was a place for the tables and for dancing.

The guests were offered a glass of champagne and then the dinner begun. People talked and Will felt pretty uncomfortable about the situation he was in. Hannibal introduced Will as his colleague, actually no, a friend, which made Graham’s throat tighten.

After the seemingly never-ending list of questions such as: ‘How is working in a radio?’ or ‘But are you dating?’ there was a time for dancing. The just married couple appeared on the dancefloor for their first dance and everyone cheered. Later, the other people joined in and Will’s hands started trembling. He was wondering if he should ask someone to dance or…

“Will?”

Hannibal was smiling at him and only after a second did Will realise his friend had his arm stretched towards him, asking for a dance. Graham cleared his throat and accepted the hand. They walked to the dancefloor and started dragging their feet together. Will let Hannibal lead and let his body be carried by the rhythm.

The song ended and Will bowed courteously. Lecter found another partner to dance and Will decided to visit the bar. He experimented with drinks he never even heard about and then returned to the table.

“I thought Hannibal had a boyfriend.” A woman from the seat opposite said and Will looked up to meet her eyes.

“He did, yes. They broke up recently.” Graham explained and reached for a small cookie.

“Are you the reason?”

Will almost choked on the cookie after hearing the question. Was the lady implying something? Whether Will was somehow involved was none of her business.

“No.” Graham answered, simple and clean. He was not going to explain himself, repeat he was only Hannibal’s colleague, who secretly wanted more.

“I see you’re getting on with aunt Emily.” Will heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. Hannibal. The man put his hand on Graham’s shoulder and sat next to Will, who smiled politely and finished the cookie.

The aunt was asked to dance, which made Will glad. He reached for a glass of wine and noticed Hannibal’s expression.

“How much have you had to drink?”

Will blushed, his cheeks crimson at another implied accusation. Did he really drink too much? He thought he had it under control – just enough to have fun and loosen up a little.

“I’m so sorry. Do I honestly look so bad?”

“Not at all. You’re just flushed but I assume it may be caused by talking to my aunt.”

“She…” Will wondered whether he should tell the truth or play polite and keep his mouth shut.

“Did she ask why I’m not here with my boyfriend?”

“Well…more or less.”

“Don’t be bothered. She tends to pressure people to get married or have children and commit at once. She was probably expecting to attend another wedding soon.”

“Were you? I mean, was it serious?”

“Of course it was. I don’t see people just for fun. I wasn’t going to propose just yet but… Well, anyway, let’s have shots and then I’m taking you to the dancefloor.”

Will smiled and reached for a glass. They drank one and Hannibal grabbed Will’s hand to lead them to the centre of the ballroom.

The night was passing pleasantly. Will danced and drank and ate. He enjoyed spending time with Lecter and being able to constantly talk to the man. With time, Will actually mostly drank and ate and listened to what Hannibal had to say.

Graham felt unwell around two on the morning. His stomach felt funny and his head was spinning a little. He excused himself and went to the restroom. The white noise in his head alarmed him and he sat on the toilet to focus. After a minute or two, Will heard knocking at the door to his stall and he yelled that it was occupied.

“Will, it’s me. Is everything alright? You seemed slightly pale.” Hannibal spoke through the door and Will sighed with relief.

“I’m fine. I mean I may have drunk and eaten a bit too much.”

“Shall we go? I’ll drive you home.”

“Well, it’s fairly late anyway. Or early, depends on-” Will didn’t finish because he suddenly felt sick. He lifted the lid to the toilet but didn’t throw up. His heavy breathing concerned Hannibal so he knocked again at the door.

“Will, can I come in? Are you alright?”

Graham was sorry about the situation, he shouldn’t have drunk so much. And he didn’t want Hannibal to see him in such a state: leaned over the toilet but not yet puking.

“Um…”

Before Will could say anything, Lecter opened the door and stepped inside. He knelt next to Will and placed a hand on the man’s back. Lecter stroked Will over the jacket in a soothing motion and started whispering reassuring words.

“You’re okay. You’re alright. I’ll take you home. You’ll be fine.”


End file.
